


Imagine getting distracted by Steve

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caps stealth suit, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Steve, Jealousy, Secret Crush, Shyness, Steve being a gentleman, small crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67





	

 

You were in another meeting taking notes to Steve’s left, as he was briefing the team on the upcoming mission Fury was sending them on. Your job was to document everything to put into files later on. So you were pretty much in charge of all the paperwork for and from the mission. You didn’t mind it since you were the one who was the best at it.

You jotted some notes down as Steve talked, but lost focus when you looked up. You couldn’t help but gaze at him. How he stood tall, pointing at the schematic map of the Hydra base they were going to infiltrate. They were going to be attacking at night so they wouldn’t be seen. Steve had decided to wear his stealth suit, the suit every female S.H.I.E.L.D. agent here has dreamt of. But you shook off the jealous feelings quickly, focusing back at the meeting at hand.

Thankfully it was over a little while later because the last fifteen minutes were absolute torture. Well not really, it was a number of notes and paperwork you would have to fill out later on. You began to pick up your papers when being the clumsy girl you were, you tripped over your own two feet and fell. Only to be caught by the man in blue.

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?”

“You know my name? Uh...yeah, yeah, I’m okay. Just a little tired.” He helped you into a standing position and followed your gaze towards the mess of papers on the floor. Letting out a sigh of frustration, you knelt down to pick them up. Steve came up to help you. “You don’t have to help me you know.”

“I don’t mind, plus I quite like the idea of you getting distracted so easily. I mean it’s just a suit.” Your hand froze, a blush forming on your cheeks.

“W-Well, it’s not _just_ the suit. I guess it’s mainly the man behind the suit.” Your words came out so quickly, you hoped he didn’t hear you. Standing up, taking the papers from Steve’s hands, he stopped you with a soft touch on your shoulder.

“How about getting coffee with me? Get to know the man behind the suit?” You were shocked, that Captain America, _Steve Rogers_ actually asked you out.

“I’d like that Steve.” You smiled shyly at him. You swear you almost died on the spot when he leaned down to kiss your cheek gently.

“I’ll make sure not to wear the suit, no need for you to fall for me again. Course, I’ll be there to catch you if you do.” He winked at you and left you standing in the room, touching the place where he kissed you. A huge grin plastered on your face. You had a date with Steve Rogers.

 


End file.
